Sugar
|artist = |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2014 |dlc = |mode = Duet |dg = Various |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 3 |nosm = |mc = |pc = Various |gc = Various |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 126 |kcal = |dura = 3:59 |nowc = Sugar |audio = |choreo = Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BoRrCQMhk8t/ |perf = in order of appearance Shirley Henault Julien Durand Cormier Claude Thibaut Orsoni Cassandra Markopoulos Daniel Park }}"Sugar" by is featured on . The routine also appears on Kids Mode. Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a duet. The performers of this duet are taken from previous routines, and change at regular intervals. The duets are, in order of appearance: *''Hot n Cold/''Rasputin *''Call Me Maybe/''I Gotta Feeling *''PoPiPo'' (P3)/''Built For This'' *''Drop the Mambo/''Love Me Again *''California Gurls/''Cake By The Ocean *''Hot n Cold''/''Rasputin'' Sugar coach 1.png|P1 (C1) Sugar coach 2.png|P2 (C1) Background The background begins on a table featuring postcards, paper cut into a heart, a bouquet, and some easter eggs. The postcard's ribbon pops out of the screen, while the camera zooms into the postcard, featuring the coaches. At the verses, the background features three rainbows (mainly pink and light blue) featuring Hot N Cold and Rasputin s objects. During the dance, a limousine can be seen, with three balloons, two suitcases, a strip of cans, and little papers of letters shows "j-u-s-t m-a-r-r-i-e-d". When "I don t wanna be needing your love" is sung, the background changes into a light blue background, featuring a rose at the right, a striped light blue square at the top left, flying white balloons, and two lines featuring the dancers' objects. During the chorus, the background transforms into two another lines feauring the dancer's objects, and postcards of the other dancers (light blue and pink) doing the choreography, with rose at the bottom left of the postcard, and rings at the top right of the postcard. At the bottom right of the screen, there are also postcards (colored in light green, link blue and pink) showing the other dancers' objects and the dancers interacting with each other. When "Yeah you show me good loving" is sung, the background zooms into the light blue postcard, which also makes the dancers' transition. After this, the background keeps the same base, but with the postcards scrolling down and the one line of Call Me Maybe and I Gotta Feeling s objects at the bottom left of the screen. At the left of the screen, there is also a black heart with a paper, in which "Sugar" is written on it, in curvise lettering. During the bridge, the background turns into hearts and postcards, showing the pairs hugging or dancing with each other. At the final time "Yeah you show me good loving" is sung, the background changes into a dark-blue background. There are roses and hearts and the sides of the backgrounds, and two Cupids at the top of it. Behind the dancers, the other pairs are dancing the choreography on wedding cakes. Throughout the routine, the dancers have their own "object" at the background: *''Hot N Cold'' - High heel *''Rasputin'' - Top of a Russian castle *''Call Me Maybe'' - Rotary dial phone *''I Gotta Feeling'' - A panda with heart eyes *''PoPiPo'' - A carrot *''Built For This'' - A robot *''Drop The Mambo'' - A pineapple *''Love Me Again'' - A tie with a heart *''California Gurls'' - Kissing lips *''Cake By The Ocean'' - A codfish Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Blow a kiss to the opposing dancer and move to the opposite side. P1 does it to the left and P2 does it to the right. Gold Move 3: This is a Wave Gold Move that is first performed by P2 and then by P1. *'P2:' Open your arms 90° in front of your body, as if you were telling P1 to come into your arms. *'P1:' Jump onto P2. Sugar GM1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Sugar gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Sugar GM3.png|Gold Move 3 Sugar gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *''Sugar'' is the fifth song by Maroon 5 in the series. *The orchestral instrumental version of Sugar was used as one of the songs in Ubisoft’s E3 2018 press conference.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vHYtD8jWMTo&t=72m26s *“S**t” is censored. *"Cause girl you’re hotter than a'''/Southern California '''day" is misinterpreted as "Cause girl you’re hotter than the/Southern California Bay". *''Sugar'' marks the third time that the coach from Rasputin is reused. *The pictogram colors for Call Me Maybe, Drop The Mambo, and Love Me Again are darker than in their respective original routines. *The audio of is off sync with the dance in the full song list video.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vD_Ey8yygM&t=0m46s Gallery Game Files sugar_cover_generic.png|''Sugar'' Sugar_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach tex1_64x64_m_63db4224190b3265_14.png| album background Sugar_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Sugar cover 1024.png| cover Sugar 1019.png|''Hot N Cold s avatar Sugar 1020.png|Rasputin s avatar Sugar 1021.png|Call Me Maybe s avatar Sugar 1022.png|I Gotta Feeling s avatar Sugar 1023.png|PoPiPo s avatar Sugar 1024.png|Built For This s avatar Sugar 1025.png|Drop the Mambo s avatar Sugar 1026.png|Love Me Again s avatar Sugar 1027.png|California Gurls s avatar Sugar 1028.png|Cake By The Ocean'' s avatar In-Game Screenshots Sugar omlripdavis.png|Score screen (7th-Gen) Others Sugar thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Sugar thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) postcard_sugar001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_sugar001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_sugar002.png|Postcard 2 postcard_sugar002_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) postcard_sugar003.png|Postcard 3 postcard_sugar003_thumb.png|Postcard 3 (without logo) Videos Official Music Video Maroon 5 - Sugar Teasers Sugar - Gameplay Teaser (US) Sugar - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance 2019 Sugar - 5 stars Just Dance 2019 Kids Sugar References Site Navigation es:Sugar Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Maroon 5 Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Cassandra Markopoulos Category:Cormier Claude Category:Daniel Park Category:Julien Durand Category:Shirley Henault Category:Thibaut Orsoni Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Kids Mode Category:Aurélie Sériné